Meeting the Friend You'll know for a Life Time
by LightHopemayshine
Summary: Prologue to Why Him, I think it's better than my other story. Not complete Takari, but it's still for Takari fans, involves a little. I mean what do you expect they're just meeting, little begginning thing 'It was a beautiful day the wind was blowing, but
1. Intro

Author Note- I'm just writing this for fun, so tell me if you like it, I don't want flames, but whatever those who are to arrogant to accept certain couples then that's your falter. Any critism on things I should do is welcome 100%. Little Takari by the way (obviously), and I know I'm not the best writer, but pleaseee let me improve, I'm trying my best. Oh this is the Prologue of Why HimWhy Hi. So if you read it that's good. 

This is more like an Intro by the way.

The unfortunate Disclaimer.

I don't own Digimon or anything related to it, accept maybe some products the owners sell -_- and I don't know if I even own those.

__

The Angel of Light…Shining Gracefully

It was a nice spring day, and the 7 year old Yagami Hikari was walking around the park feeling the wind gently blow it's refreshing breath down on this shining little quad of trees, flowers, and grass. 

She was wearing a nice yellow shirt that cut at the shoulders, a scarf faded pick scarf neatly tied around her neck with the knot pointing to the left and pink shorts that cut at the her small shins.

Also white socks and red shoes, her hair was a nice hazelnut color.

She also had red ruby eyes that glittered brightly in the sun like precious gem.

(AN: I think that's right and don't question about a certain missing thing, got it? Please?)

The breeze made the grass slowly sway side to side, the flowers dancing at the soft chant the swaying trees made, it sure was a great day. 

Hikari sat watching her older brother Taichi play soccer while sitting in the lush green grass, she was having a great time sitting there with a smile on her face, watching her caring brother frolic and play, but something was missing what it was she didn't know…what could be missing you say, in this glorious day this seemed impossible…except to the little girl. Off a little on the other side of the field was a…

*Meanwhile*

I'm so bored thought a 7 year old boy named Takaishi Takeru. It's a perfect day and I have nothing to do….then again I never have had anything to do Takeru was sitting on a little, gray rock in the park, it was on the other side of the field from Hikari.

He was watching a boy with a weird hairdo kick around a ball while playing with a little object in his pocket.

He was wearing a light green under shirt that matched the stems of the fragrant flowers. Also dark green vest over it that resembled the lush, green grass. His eyes were clear and sky blue, completely dazzling and innocent like the ocean and sky swirled together they shone with a comforting aura. His light blonde hair was hidden under a hat the color of his vest, it was big, but fit perfectly on the youth's head, on it was a gem that had the color of the ocean, dark blur, yet it shimmered brightly, and it was only slightly a lighter shade then his eyes. His shoes were green and white, while yellow socks accompanied it.

I wish my brother was here…who knows what he's doin now the boy was lost in his thoughts, he snapped out at the sound of swaying water, probably because of the breeze, he got curious and went to see what it was. It lead to…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author Note- Another attempt of a cliffy…sad s it is -_-. Anyway that was really a preview, hope I got you interested. Should I finish this? Or go to the epilogue? I tried to be a little more descriptive, I know I didn't do to well -_-. Anyway if you read Why Him then you should know where this is going,. Oh and thanks Shink thanks for making me a favorite author, it means a lot, I'll do my best. And thank you all my favorite authors, you give me inspiration to write my poor fics. Also this will be better than Why Him, I hope, next isn't the epilogue though, instead I'm going to work on my other quick fic _Lost Without You_


	2. My Onichan

AN: Just got inspired….so I'm writing…I guess.

Also for this story I'm going to write in third person.

Italics is whispering

I also, obviously don't own Digimon. This chapter is sorta sad, talks about Yamato, and how he's not here.

__

At the End it Truly was Worth It

*continuing from last time*

Takeru got up and slowly walked toward the comforting sound, he stood straight while he walked with a smile on his face and thought Wow! That sounds so beautiful, I wonder where it's coming from. He listened to the graceful sound. He started walking through lots of shrubs, growing in the fertile dirt, the day was put in an even more joyful state with the beautiful sound encircling the gentle environment.

He walked for a while, he hummed a beautiful tune. 

It was a song someone taught him at a young age… it was his brother, Yamato. You would think it would bring tears to the youth, his brother left with his dad, he had no clue as to why. His Onechan meant so much, he was so happy with him. He felt safe, Takeru was weak, but he had a brother, he didn't need to be strong, but after he left, Takeru had to grow strong, he was lost in a world of his own…a world of sorrow. Now he was happy, two years of being nothing but an empty shell, he was released, but he still had a whole in him.. Somewhere… somewhere there was still a gap.

What a wonderful air there is!! Takeru, after walking a while, started moving up hill, following the smell, it seemed to lead to a plateau. He got real excited and ran up at full speed, when he reached the top he gasped. He saw a beautiful view, the plateau was hovering above a beautiful lake. 

Takeru took a inhaled the air and sighed happily and said to no one, "Wow look at the water, it's like Yamato's eyes!"

The lake glistened in Takeru's eyes, swaying bask and forth, then he whispered very softly, "_I wish he could see this, I have no one to share this with, I know he'd love it, he'd say how beautiful it was, and how it was a great find, how it was close to his heart because his little brother found it…but he's not here, and I'll never get to show him…never_" 

He let a clear dropplet fly into the lake, just a single, pure as the sky, tear fall.

He then took out his most precious belonging.. a white whistle, it belonged to his brother, it meant a lot to him. He held it tight to ease the pain of his loss. It hurt.. it hurt so much.

He put it away and headed back to the park slowly, very slowly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So was that sad? Hope it was, the next chapter is goin to be better, and the good part, I have it already planned out. Look how fast I updated ^_^. I feel this is goin to be good.


End file.
